Space and Time
by whalien27
Summary: Setelah hari itu, gelap dan pucat telah menjadi bagian hidup Jungkook. Hanya satu yang dia mau, Kim Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa mengubah sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Atau bisakah dia? Di sisi lain, surat-surat misterius itu sedikit menggeser takdir mereka. JUNGKOOK x TAEHYUNG TAEKOOK/KOOKV FANFICTION BTS


**~Space and Time~**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **Warning! Typo(s), Cringe, BL, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _We're living in a slice of space and time._** _  
_ ** _Now is our future, last second is our past_**

.

.

 **[PROLOGUE]**

.

"Hey, Tae… Tenanglah…"

Hari itu sangat cerah. Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan hiasan bunga, seorang pemuda sedang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ujung ibu jarinya yang memutih karena sedari tadi digigit-gigit. Perasaan campur aduk mengambil alih pikirannya. Walau begitu, jas putih lembut yang mengkilap terpakaikan rapih di tubuh kurus itu. Setiap lekuknya terkesan artistik. Dasi biru muda menambah hiasan warna bagian dadanya.

Dia sangat bersemangat, berbinar, juga gelisah.

"Di mana- Di mana cincinnya? Lalu, sepatuku?"

Lelah. Itulah hal yang pertama kali dengan pasti dirasakan oleh lelaki dengan rambut halus berwarna abu-abu yang selama ini sudah bersama-sama dengan _nya_ sejak masih pakai popok, setiap kali sahabatnya itu menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Entah bagaimana orang seperti itu mendapatkan A+ berturut-turut di kelas matematika? Tidak masuk akal. Tapi, menurutnya itu lucu. Ikut bahagia juga untuk sahabatnya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia sebaiknya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan baik, tidak rela merusak suasana.

"Kau masih belum diberikan cincinnya, Tae. Dan- Astaga. Kau sedang memakai sepatumu."

"Jimin, aku sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau- "

"Hey.." Lelaki bernama Jimin itu menarik lengan kurus temannya agar mereka bisa duduk di sofa yang dekat jendela, bermaksud menenangkan. "Itu-"

"Bagaimana- Bagaimana kalau Jungkook melarikan diri? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau-"

Kekehan basah Jimin memotong perkataannya. "Apa kau benar-benar menanyakanku hal itu? Jungkook? Melarikan diri?" Jimin terbahak.

"Katakan padaku hari apa dan tanggal berapa dari keseharianmu bersamanya yang membuatmu meragukan anak itu seperti ini, hm?"

Fakta itu membuatnya terdiam. Setiap kecupan hangat dan ribuan pelukan yang tak pernah seharipun tak diberikan Jungkook, tawa nyaring yang selalu terdengar unik di telinganya walau disaat-saat dia mengalami hari buruk, sepasang mata _onyx_ yang berhambur rasa sayang itu, terlihat jelas dengan indah di pikirannya, satu-satunya hal yang secara ajaib membuatnya tenang.

Bisakah dia mencintainya lebih dari itu? Mungkin tidak. Soalnya, semua cinta yang dia punya sudah diberikan. Tak ada yang tersisa.

Cairan bening itu mengancam untuk berjatuhan dari mata cokelatnya. Ingin menangis, menangis bahagia, karena hari yang mereka nanti-nantikan setelah sembilan tahun bersama, akhirnya datang.

Tidak ada keraguan, kebimbangan, ataupun kekosongan dapat dengan mungkin didengar dari tiga kata penuh magis yang selama ini mereka ungkapkan pada satu sama lain. Selalu saja dibanjiri perasaan. Sebuah perasaan unik.

Betapa senangnya Taehyung hari itu.

"Sudah saatnya pergi." Ungkap seorang pria dengan jas merah mudanya setelah secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dua sahabat tadi hanya mengangguk, tersenyum.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, tawa terdengar dari ketiga orang tampan itu, mereka mengingat-ingat hal-hal konyol yang mereka lakukan di masa lampau, tak lupa sesedikit menggoda calon mempelai, pemilik hari indah saat itu. Sebelum sebuah truk besar datang ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak terkontrol, dengan arah yang tak tentu.

Terjadi tumbukkan keras. Rusak parah.

Mobil yang tadinya terhias cantik sekarang hancur, terbalik, menubruk tajam sebuah tembok bata yang tebal.

Suara sirine terdengar.

Jungkook bahkan belum melihat kekasihnya itu yang akan tampil dengan senyum menggemaskan yang khas sambil mengenakan jas pernikahan di hari bahagia mereka.

Semuanya berubah. Di sanalah mereka, di depan ruang gawat darurat.

Bau rumah sakit yang menyengat mengusik penciuman.

Hampir berjam-jam mereka menunggu dengan gelisah, dan sangat tak sabar. Air mata tak terkontrol, sungguh tidak bisa.

Tubuhnya bergetar parah, sampai pintu putih itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan seorang dokter dengan baju dan celana berwarna hijau tua, pakaian yang biasa dipakai saat operasi. Tapi tidak, Jungkook tidak mau tau dengan tata krama ataupun peraturan rumah sakit sehingga dia berlari ke dalam ruangan itu, pintu dibanting keras, mengagetkan orang-orang yang berada di dalam, sampai teritorial penglihatannya mendapati tubuh itu… Tubuh yang selalu dia kagumi, membuatnya kaku di tempat.

Pemandangan itu… Cairan merah kental yang membasahi kulit dan jas putih kekasihnya yang manis tidak pernah dimasukkan dalam daftar rencana di hari-hari hidupnya. Wajah penuh luka dan darah. Tak berdaya, tanpa gerak, dan masih indah… Tetap indah sampai-sampai dengan lembutnya meruntuhkan segala pertahanan detik itu juga. Kilasan memori yang dilukisnya dengan indah bersama Taehyung, melekat, bernyanyi-nyanyi indah dalam benaknya. Terlalu indah.

Walau begitu …

"Saya… sangat menyesal." Ucap dokter itu.

And everything collapsed.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Mungkin klise? Atau membosankan? :'D Entahlah.**


End file.
